Glycemic control in Type II diabetes appears to be influenced by neuroendocrine responses to psychological stress. African Americans with moderate to poorly controlled Type II diabetes will be randomized to receive a behavioral intervention for stress reduction (SR) or conventional (CC). Measures of glycemic functioning, stress-related hormones & psychological status will be collected. Additional neuroendocrine & psychological measures will be collected in SR subjects to characterize treatment response & explore mediating mechanisms.